Many business entities, such as financial institutions and the like provide their employees/associates access to conduct a wide range of activities. For example, financial institution associates may be entitled to transfer funds amongst accounts, raise or lower interest rates for a customer's loan accounts, open and close customer accounts, change a customer's personal data and the like. Such activities when conducted within the scope of the job are not necessarily a cause for concern. However, since many of these activities may be prone to being conducted, either intentionally or intentionally, outside the scope of the job (i.e., unauthorized or illegally) it is imperative that the business entity attempt to determine, at the onset of the activity, that such unapproved and/or illegal activity is occurring. In many instances, single activities/events that rise to a level of concern, such as a large dollar amount transactions or the like, may have the necessary preventive measures, such as additional approval requirements, in place to insure that the activity is being properly conducted. However, many other unauthorized or illegal activities/events that would otherwise not be considered significant enough to warrant heightened scrutiny may occur without being detected by the business entity. These smaller or less noticeable activities events may be part of a larger scheme of illegal activity. In this regard, the business entity may benefit from determining which employees/associates are conducting certain activities at a higher rate than their peers.
Therefore, a need exists to identify activity outliers within a business entity. Specifically, a need exists to determine which employees/associates within a business entity conduct specific activities at a higher than normal rate occurrence as compared to their respective peers.